


No Hoes Allowed

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: ASTRO (Band), B.A.P, BTOB, EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Assholechanyeol, BUT I LOVE THEM, BottomYongguk, Couple, Fluff, I torture my children, Im sorry Johnny baby, M/M, MamaJin, Multi, Overprotective, Sweetness, Was supposed to be cute but turned angsty real quick, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: A groupchat made by a group of high schools. What could go wrong? Answer: everything





	1. Introductions part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter is done. I hope you guys like it please leave comments and kudos. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know what you want to see happen

**TaeTae has added Lee Jooheon, Bang Yongguk, Jung Illhoon, Moonbin, Leo, Im Jaebum,Im Changkyun  and Hoya to groupchat** Bow Down Bitches

 **MamaBear** : Tae baby, who are they?

 **TaeTae** : These r my frendz  
**TaeTae** : Tehy r sups cool I swera. Everyone introduce yourselves

 **Mamabear** : I guess I'll start  
**Mamabear** : I am Seokjin but you can just call me Jin. I am 23 and I own a bakery and I'm dating Ken

 

 **Yoonie** : I'm Yoongi, I'm 20, and I'm dating Kihyun

 **TaeTae** : Where's your pic Yoongie hyung?

 **Yoonie** : I'm not sending one

 **CookingMama** : don't worry got this Tae

 

 **CookingMama** : isn't my baby so cute?

 **Yoonie** : Kihyun why?

 **CookingMama** : oh hush. You're cute and you know it

 **CookingMama** : Besides, I need people to know you are taken

 **CookingMama** : I'm Kihyun, I'm 19, and Yoonie is all mine so back off

 

 **Yoonie** : Kihyunnie why did you have to use that picture?

 **CookingMama** : cause I like it don't you?

 **Yoonie** : ....

 **Yoonie** : maybe

 **Daddyaf** : I am Johnny, I am 19, and I'm single and ready to mingle

 

 **Chanyoda** : wanna try that again Seo?

 **Daddyaf** : Shit! I keep forgetting that you are in this chat

 **Daddyaf** : I'm totally just kidding. I'm not single I'm dating Yoda

 **Chanyoda** : and change your name we both know who is really Daddy and it's not you

 **CookingMama** : Namjoonie you owe me 20 bucks

 **Daddyaf** : did you seriously bet who topped in our relationship?

 **CookingMama** : yep

 **TaeTae** : GUYS STOP GETTING OFF TRACK WE HAVE A LOT MORE TO GO

 **Chanyoda** : I guess I'll go. I'm Chanyeol, I'm 22, and I am sadly dating that asshole Johnny

 

 **TaeTae has changed Daddyaf name to** babyaf

 **Babyaf** : I am being insulted left and right

 **Jungcock** : I guess I'll go. I'm Jungkook. I'm 18 and I'm single...

 

 **MamaBear** : SINGLE

 **MamaBear:WHEN** THIS HAPPEN?

 **Mamabear** : WHERE IS YUGYEOM

 **Gyeomie** : we broke up

 **TaeTae** : What happened?

 **Jungcock** : can we like not do this now? Don't we have to introduce everyone?

 **Gyeomie** : I'll go

 **Gyeomie** : I'm Yugyeom, I'm 17 and I'm single

 

 **Minie** : I'm Jimin, I'm 20 and I'm single

 

 **BamBam** : I am BamBam, I'm 17, Yuggie's best friend and I am dating Marky

 

 **Marku** : Mark, 21, and Bammie is my baby

 

 **Camboy** : I am Hoseok but call me Wonho, I'm 19, and I am single maybe?

 

 **TaeTae** : Wonho's relationship status is weird

 **TYTrack** : I'm Taeyong, I'm 17, and I am not single

 

 **TaeTae** : Yongie is so beautiful it hurts

 **TaeTae** : wait, who are you dating?

 **TYTrack** : I am not telling you. Maybe later

 **TaeTae** : fine

 **TaeTae** : is anyone else online now?

 **TherealMama** : Hakyeon but call me N. I am 22 and am taken

 

 **CookingMama** : did you really have to take a selca in bed?

 **TheRealMama** : of course! I must grace everyone with my beauty

 **Ken** : I am Ken, 22, taken by Jin

 

 **Sunggyno** : I am Sunggyu, I am 20, and am taken

 **Yoonie** : why are so many people in a relationship that we don't know about?

 **Sunggyno** : Brcause you all are nosy fucks

**TaeTae** : I am Taehyung, I am 17, and am single but not for long

 

NOW LET MY NEW FRIENDS INTRODUCE THEMSELVES

 **Lee Jooheon** : I guess I'll go first.  
**Lee Jooheon** : I am Jooheon, I am 20, and I am single

 

 **Jungcock** : HOW ARE YOU SINGLE HOLY HELL

 **Mamabear** : Holy shit Tae you have hot friends

 **Lee Jooheon** : thanks guys

 **Im Jaebum** : I am Jaebum, you can call me JB, I am 20, and I am taken

 

 **Yoonie** :....

 **Mamabear** :....

 **TheRealMom** :...

 **CookingMama** :...

 **TaeTae** : I think you broke them hyung

 **Im Changkyun** : I am Changkyun but you can call me I.M. if you want. I am 17, single, and Jaebum's younger brother

 

 **CookingMama** : THE CONTRAST BETWEEN THE BROTHERS IS KILLING ME OMG

 **Yoonie** : HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THIS CUTE?

 **TaeTae** : if Yoonie hyung calls you cuts you know it's true

 **BamBam** : I'm dying of the cuteness holy shit.

 **Im Jaebum** : Kyunnie is staring at his phone blushing right now

 **Im Changkyun** : HYUNG

 **Babyaf** : OMG THAT'S SO CUTE

 **BangYongguk** : I'm Yongguk, I'm 17, and I am single

 

 **TaeTae** : I thought you and Daehyun were dating?

 **Bang Yongguk** : a lot of people do but we are just best friends

 **Babyaf** : are we not going to talk about how he is single?

 **Babyaf** : like I'd expect a line of people waiting their turn to date you

 **Bang Yongguk:** nope but I wish lol


	2. Taeyong > Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finds out who Taeyong is dating

**Taeyong started a group chat with Taehyung**

**Taeyong** : If I tell you who I am dating, you have to promise not to freak out or tell anyone

 **Taeyong** : you can't tell a single person until I say you can okay?

 **Taehyung** : I swear not to tell a single soul or to freak out

 **Taeyong** : good

 **Taeyong** : I am dating Kim Jongin

 **Taehyung** : .....

 **Taehyung** : send me a picture right now.

 **Taehyung** : it better not be the same Kim Jongin that I am thinking about

 **Taeyong** : Tae you promised you wouldn't freak

 **Taehyung** : Send

 **Taehyung** : The

 **Taehyung** : Picture

 **Taeyong** :

**Taehyung** :....

 **Taehyung** : ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW YONGIE?

 **Taehyung** : HE'S YOUR FUCKING EX

 **Taehyung** : ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?

 **Taehyung** : OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE TO BE DATING HIM AGAIN

 **Taeyong** : Tae wait

 **Taehyung** : DON'T TAE WAIT ME! HE FUCKING BROKE YOU AND YET YOU JUMP AT THE CHANCE TO GET BACK WITH HIM?

 **Taehyung** : You know what? Do whatever you want. If you want you heart to get broken again don't come crawling to me to help cheer you up cause you did this to yourself.

 **Taehyung** : You know what else? I don't need a self destructive best friend. If you want to do this shit to yourself, find another best friend

 **Taeyong** : Wait Tae no please don't stop being my friend because of this. I'm sorry

**Kim Taehyung has left the chat**

 


	3. BamBam > Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam and Yugyeom have a sleepover

**BamBam started a chat with Yugyeom**

**BamBam** : what happened between you and Kookie? You were fine yesterday

 **Yugyeom** : he said he doesn't think we should keep dating that we weren't meant to be

 **BamBam** : what the actual fuck? You guys have been dating for almost a year and he decides now that you aren't meant to be? Fuck that and fuck him

 **BamBam** : who does that fucker think he is? Does he really think that he can fuck with your emotions like that?

 **BamBam** : I'm about to go beat his fucking ass for fucking with my best friend like that

 **Yugyeom** : or we could have a movie night and cuddle?

 **BamBam** : Movie night sounds nice I'll text Mark to pick you up and get ice cream

 **Yugyeom** : Okay

 **Yugyeom** : thank you Bammie hyung

 **BamBam** : For what?

 **Yugyeom** : For being a good friend

 **BamBam** : anytime Yuggie. You know I love you ****

 **Yugyeom** : i love you too hyungie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BamBam started a chat with Markiepooh**

**BamBam** : Mark

 **Markiepooh** : what is it baby?

 **Markiepooh** : did something happen?

 **BamBam** : Can you get ice cream and pick up Yuggie on your way home from work?

 **Markiepooh** : of course baby anything else?

 **BamBam** : I love you

 **Markiepooh** : I love you too baby

 


	4. Introductions part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More introductions with some drama sprinkled in

**Jung Ilhoon** : I'm Ilhoon I'm 19, and I'm taken

**BamBam** : no wonder you're taken. You're so cute. Tae's new friends are all cute

 **TaeTae** : next is Choi Hansol, but you can call him Vernon or Hansol, he's 16, and single (for now) he is a total cutie pie too

**TaeTae** : look at him and tell me he isn't a cutie

**Choi Hansol:** TaeTae hyung~ stoppp

 **TaeTae** : Why? You are cute

  
**MamaBear** : is that flirting I sense?

 **CookingMama** : I feel like a proud mother

 **CookingMama** : my child has finally grown up and is able to flirt now

 **Yoongie** : Damn, Tae's flirting game is on point

 **TaeTae has changed** Choi Hansol **'s name to** PropertyofTaeTae

 **CookingMama** :....

 **MamaBear** :..

 **Yoonie** :...

 **PropertyofTaeTae** : TAE

 **TaeTae** : What Hansolie? I want everyone to know who's you are

 **PropertyofTaeTae** : but I'm not yours

 **TaeTae** : ....oh

 **TaeTae** : sorry

 **TaeTae has changed** PropertyofTaeTae's **name to** Hansol

 **Hansol** : Wait TaeTae don't take it the wrong way!

**TaeTae has left the group chat**

**Hansol** : ....

 **CookingMama** : good going child you have forced the Tae to leave

 **Hansol** : I didn't mean it like that! I just meant I wasn't the property of anyone

 **Hansol** : I'm gonna go cry now

 **Mamabear** : don't worry Hansol. Taeyong will calm Tae down

 **TYTrack** : Tae isn't talking to me right now so no I won't

 **Mamabear** : what happened between you and Tae?

 **TYTrack** : I'll PM you

 **EyelinerQueen** : Aww Man I missed the introductions but oh well I'll just go now

 **EyelinerQueen** : Byun Baekhyun, 19 years old, single af

**Hansol started a chat with Taehyung**

**Hansol** : TaeTae hyung please don't be mad at me

 **Hansol** : I really didn't mean it like that

 **Hansol** : I like you like a lot

 **Hansol** : I really do

 **Hansol** :  just please talk to me when you are feeling better

**HANSOL HAS LEFT THE CONVERSION**

  
**Jisoo** : I'm Jisoo, I'm 20, and I am single

**Babyaf** : everytime I see Jisoo's face I get shocked at how someone so perfect exists and then I wonder why I chose Yoda instead of you

 **Jisoo** : I wonder the same thing Johnny

 **Chanyoda** : Cause my dick is bigger and no one fucks you as good as me

 **Babyaf** :...

 **Jisoo** : the fact that you belive your boyfriend chooses someone based on sex shows what you feel about him

 **Chen** : it's not like what he's implying is a lie

 **Chen** : Johnny is a slut all of you are just top scared to admit it

 **Johnny** : fuck you Chen

 **Chen** : see he just said he wants to fuck me

 **Chen** : such a slut

 **Johnny** :....

 **Camboy** : Wait weren't you and Jisoo almost a thing at one time Johnny?

 **Babyaf** : Yeah but it never went anywhere

 **Leo** : I'm Jung Taekwon but you can call me Leo, I'm 18, and I am taken

**Sunggyno** : hey baby

 **Leo** : hi Sunggyu

 **Deer** : I am Luhan, 20, and single

**Chanyoda** : HOLD THE PHONE

 **Chanyoda** : DID SUNGGYU JUST SAY HI BABY AND LEO JUST REPLIED

 **CookingMama** : Holy shit I didn't even notice that

 **Babyaf** : ARE YOU DATING?

 **Sunggyno** : yes

  
 **Zelo** : I am Zelo, 18, and single but got my eyes set on a certain cutie that I saw

**Jisoo** : Who was it?

 **Zelo** : Their name starts with a Y

 **Babyaf** : Yoongi is taken so he is out

 **Babyaf** : Yongguk

 **Chanyoda** : IS IT YONGGUK?

 **EyelinerQueen** : YONGGUK? YOU LIKE YONGGUK?

 **Zelo** : Maybe

  
**Yongguk** : when did you take that picture?

 **Zelo** :When we hung out last weekend but you were too focused on your phone to notice me taking it

 **Ilhoon** : look at my beautiful boyfriend Himchanie~

  
**MamaBear** : I am not crying over the fact that you are so much smaller than him

 **CookingMama** : YOUR HANDS. I AM SOFT RIGHT NOW

 **Babyaf** : Aww they are so cute! Why can't we be that cute Chanyeol?

 **Chanyoda** : cause you're an asshole

 **Chen** : I am Jongdae, I am 17 years old, I am single, and my brother is Chanyeol. Mad he didn't mention me

 **Babyaf** : he didn't mention you cause you're annoying

 **Chen** : sorry Johnny what was that? I couldn't hear you with all the dick in your mouth

 **Babyaf** : ...

 **Chanyoda** : Johnny stop fighting with my brother

 **Babyaf** : and this is why we can't be a cute couple like them. Your brother calls me a slut and a whore on a daily basis but I'm the one in the wrong.

**Babyaf has left the chat**

**Chanyoda** : Fucking drama queen

 **Mamabear** : is anyone going to say it cause I know we are all thinking it

 **Mamabear** : welp I'm just gonna say it

 **Mamabear** : you've really gotta stop being such an asshole to Johnny Chanyeol cause belive it or not he can and will leave you if he gets the chance.

**Mamabear started a conversation with Johnny**

**Mamabear** : are you okay Johnny?

 **Johnny** : I don't know.

 **Johnny** : I'm seriously starting to question why I am dating Chanyeol. He's a dick to me more than he is nice to me and he ever says anything when his brother says shit to me. Like today.

 **Mamabear** : that's how it is with family they are always in the right

 **Johnny** : sometimes it feels like I am dating a wall.

 **Mamabear** : it'll all be over soon. Chanyeol will either realize how precious you are and get his act together or he will lose you to someone who treats you right

**Johnny has started a chat with Chanyeol**

**Johnny** : Just to let you know I'm staying with Jisoo tonight

**Johnny has left the conversation**

**Jisoo** : The view I love waking up to

 

****

**CamBoy** : is....

 **Camboy** : that Johnny

 **Jisoo** : sure is

 **Chanyeol** : THE FUCK IS THAT?

 


	5. #JohnnyProtectionSquad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Mama bear and more fucking introductions

**Puppycat** : sorry that we weren't here for introductions guys

 **Puppycat** : HoHo and I were at dance camp

 **Jungcock** : you go to dance camp?

 **Puppycat** : yeah! HoHo and I wanna be dancers and go to the same dancing camp.

 **Puppycat** : it's hard but it's worth it

 **CookingMama** : that's pretty cool.

 **TheRealMama** : who's HoHo?

 **Puppycat** : oh yeah

 **Puppycat** : HoHo is Hoya.

 **Puppycat** : I guess we can do the introductions now

 **Puppucat** : I am Moonbin, I'm 16 turning 17 in a week

**Sunggyno** : holy shit

 **Sunggyno** : wasn't expecting that

 **EyelinerQueen** : you are cute as fuck

 **BamBam** : can we all just have a moment of silence for the beauty that is Moonbin

 **Puppycat** : guys I'm not that cute lol

 **Mamabear** : okay and I don't own a bakery

 **Puppycat** : but I thought you did own a bakery?

 **Ken** : oh god

 **Ken** : #protecthim

 **Puppycat** : HoHo is asleep so I will introduce him

 **Puppycat** : HoHo's real name is Howon, but he prefers Hoya.

 **Puppycat** : he is 18

**Jungcock** : holy fuck. Where was this picture taken?

 **Puppycat** : HoHo and I had a showcase last year for dancing

 **Mamabear** : wow

 **TheRealMama** : how can someone look so hot by just sitting

 **PuppyCat** : oh I forgot!

 **Puppycat** : both Hoya and I are taken.

 **PuppyCat** : aren't HoHo and his boyfriend so cute?

**Puppycat** : Gukkie came to surprise HoHo at our showcase last year

 **MamaBear** : is that who I think it is?

 **MamaBear** : no it can't be

 **CookingMama** : yeah I must be seeing things cause that can't be Seo In Guk

 **Puppycat** : but it is!

 **CamBoy** : nah you're lying

 **CamBoy** : there is no way that Seo In Guk and Hoya are dating

 **PuppyCat** : are you saying there is something wrong with Hoya?

 **Puppycat** : you know what? I'll solve this

**Puppy cat has added Seo In Guk to the group chat**

**Seo In Guk** : Binnie, why am I here?

 **Puppycat** : cause they don't belive that you and HoHo are dating

 **Ilhoon** : how do we even know that's actually him

 **Seo In Guk** :

  
**Yoonie** : Johnny the ultimate Seo In Guk fan please confirm if this was a selfie that was found online or if it was for realz just taken

 **Babyaf** : after hard and long research, I can confirm that this picture is no where on the Internet confirming that this is indeed Seo In Guk

 **Yoonie** : wait for it

 **Babyaf** : HOLY SHIT I AM IN A GROUP CHAT WITH SEO IN GUK

 **Babyaf** : HOLY SHIT HE IS TAKEN

 **Babyaf** : FUCK! WHY DO THE HOT ONES ALWAYS GET TOGETHER

 **Puppycat** : say Bye bye Gukkie

 **Seo In guk** : goodbye everyone it was nice to meet you all kinda

 **Seo In Guk:** I hope you all take care of my baby HoHo

**Puppycat has removed Seo In Guk from the groupchat**

**CookingMama** : Tae is friends with someone dating a celebrity

 **Yuggie** : holy shit Tae

**TYTrack has added Taehyung to the group chat**

**TaeTae** : yes I do have friends dating celebrities

 **Yoonie** : you say that as if you have more than one

 **TaeTae** : ....

 **Babyaf** : DO YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE MORE FRIENDS THAN JUST HOYA DATING CELEBRITIES?

 **TaeTae** : Hansol used to date Boo Seungkwan

 **Yongguk** : holy shit seriously?

 **Hansol** : uh yeah it was supposed to be a secret but I guess it isn't anymore...

 **Minie** : Hansol also used to date me

 **Hansol** : JIMIN

 **TaeTae** : is he talking the truth?

 **Hansol** : yes

 **TaeTae** : ...oh

 **TheRealMama** : ooh I know how about we all reveal who we used to date in the gc if anyone

 **TheRealMama** : I used to date Ken a long time ago

 **CookingMama** : oh we are really doing this

 **Chen** : lol if you let Johnny go, he would mention everyone in the groupchat

**Babyaf has left this groupchat**

**Jungcock** : is it possible for you not to be are dick to Johnny for 5 seconds

 **Chen** : I'm not being a dick I'm telling the truth

 **Yuggie** : you're being really dicky

 **Chen** : fine then, let's do a little experiment.

 **Chen** : If you've ever made out with, fucked or dated Johnny say I

 **Jisoo** : I

 **Chanyoda** : I

 **CookingMama** : we may have made out like once or twice

 **Mamabear** : three fucking people don't constitute you calling him a slut and a whore

 **MamaBear** : and Chanyeol seriously fuck you for allowing your brother to talk shit to your fucking boyfriend

 **MamaBear** : I AM SO SICK AND TRIED OF YOU BREAKING DOWN HIS CONFIDENCE BIT BY FUCKING BIT. IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM

 **MamaBear** : YOU LET YOUR BROTHER TREAT HIM ANY FUCKING WAY THAT HE WANTS AND YOU FUCKING WONDER WHAT HE WAS DOING AT JISOO'S

 **MamaBear** : HE WAS GETTING THE FUCKING LOVE THAT YOU DON'T PROVE HIM

 **Chen** : See he fucked someone else while his boyfriend was at home

 **Jisoo** : FUCK

 **Jisoo** : YOU

 **Jisoo** : Chen

 **Jisoo** : Johnny and We didn't do shit but talk and sleep.

 **Jisoo** : why was he shirtless? Because the fucking air in my complex broke and it was hot so he took off his shirt

 **Jisoo** : I swear to god the next person who talks shit about Johnny I'm beating their fucking ass

 **Jisoo** : I am sick and tired of him being treated like sit and fucking rumors being spread around him

 **MamaBear** : you talking about Jeonghan? That motherfucker has no room to talk

 **MamaBear** : I still want to beat his fucking ass because of what he did to Johnny

**MamaBear has changed the group name to #protectJohnny2k17**

**MamaBear has added Johnny to the groupchat**

**Babyaf** : what's up with the chat name?

 **Mamabear sent a photo to the group chat** _(a screenshot of convo)_

 **Babyaf** : guys I love you so much

 **Mamabear** : we love you too Johnny and will do anything for you

 **Jisoo** : we love seeing you happy not upset by those fuckers

 **CookingMama** : you know what this means

 **CookingMama** : SLUMBER PARTY AT JIN HYUNG'S HOUSE

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else do you think used to date?


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoHo gets revenge  
> Yongguk gets a stalker

**HoHo** : I go to sleep and come back to find out Binnie exposed my relationship so it's time to expose his

 **Puppycat** : WAIT NO HOHO I LOVE YOU DON'T DO THIS TO ME

 **HoHo** : too late

 **HoHo** :

 **Puppycat** : I've been betrayed 

  
**HoHo** : you started it. You even added Gukkie to the chat! You're lucky I'm being nice and not adding Minnie

 **TheRealMama** : I'm hallucinating right? That's not THE Cha EunWoo right?

 **HoHo** : it is and it is also Binnie's boyfriend

 **Puppycat** : I am revoking your best friend card

 **HoHo** : that's fine. I'll just go and tell Woohyun that he now has the honor of being best friend

 **PuppyCat** : RUDE! I will forever and always be your best friend and Woohyun can never take that place!

 **Puppycat** : remember HoHo

 **Puppycat** : I know things about you child

 **Puppycat** : remember that

 **HoHo** : I'm just kidding Binnie

 **HoHo** : we both know no one can take your position as my best friend

 **HoHo** : maybe Gukkie but no one else

 **Jungcock** : #Friendgoals

 **BamBam** : you mean me and Yuggie?

 **BamBam** : by the way speaking of Yuggie, I never got to yell at you

 **Yuggie** : BamBam wait

 **BamBam** : no Yuggie this dick needs to learn his place

 **BamBam** : HOW DARE YOU TELL YUGGIE THAT YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO BE AFTER A YEAR TOGETHER?

 **Jungcock** : wait BamBam seriously

 **BamBam** : seriously stop waiting me and let me finish

 **BamBam** : you're such a dick for playing with his emotions like that. Where you just in it for the sex? If so there were plenty of other places to go

 **Yuggie** : WE GOT BACK TOGETHER BAM HOLY SHIT

 **BamBam** : so you're saying I did that for nothing?

 **BamBam** : why didn't anyone stop me?

 **Marky** : they did babe you just weren't paying attention

 **BamBam** : welp I'm about to die of embarrassment in the corner peace out bitchachos

**BamBam has left the group chat**

**Yuggie** : sorry Kookie I didn't expect him to do that

 **Jungcock** : no I deserved that for treating you the way I did

 **Jungcock** : but it isn't going to happen again

 **Marky** : good cause i don't want to see him or Bam crying again

 **Jungcock** : noted

 **TaeTae** : GUYS

 **TaeTae** : I WAS AT THE COFFEE SHOP NEAR CAMPUS AND GUESS WHO I SAW ON A DATE

 **TaeTae** : YONGGUK

 **TaeTae** : MY CHILD IS FINALLY COMING OUT OF HIS SHELL NAD BRANCHING OUT

 **Zelo** : You saw Yongguk on a date?

 **TaeTae** : and his date looks hot

 **Zelo** : mhm

 **CamBoy** : I sense jealousy

 **Zelo** : I sense you shutting the fuck up

 **Camboy** : I now sense hostility

 **Yongguk** **started a chat with Zelo**

 **Yongguk** : Zelo hyung, I need your help

 **Zelo** : why don't you ask your date?

 **Yongguk** : what date?

 **Zelo** : Tae said he saw you on a date in the coffee shop with a hot guy so have him do it

**Zelo has left the chat**

**Yongguk** : I need help like urgently. Daehyun isn't picking up the phone and I'm freaking out

 **TaeTae** : what's wrong Gukkie?

 **Yongguk** : I was at the coffee shop finishing schoolwork snd this dude comes and sits next to me. He refuses to move and it's making me uncomfortable

 **Yongguk** : HE JUST PUT HIS HAND ON MY THIGH PLEASE HELP ME

 **MamaBear** : just stay calm baby which shop are you at?

 **Yongguk** : I'm at XXX

 **MamaBear** : we will be there soon baby

 **Yongguk** : please hurry he keeps moving closer and closer to me

 **MamaBear** : we are here where are you Yongguk?

 **Yongguk** : near the back windows

 **MamaBear** : I see you baby we are here to save you

 **Puppycat** : is everything okay?

 **Mamabear** : yeah but the asshole wouldn't leave Gukkie alone. He followed us until we got to an apartment

 **MamaBear** : not ours of course

 **MamaBear** : I don't want him to know where Gukkie lives

 **Jisoo:** seriouslu?

 **Jisoo** : is Yongguk okay?

 **Yoonie** : he's a little shaken up but other than that, he's fine

 **Yoonie** : he's with TaeTae now and

 **Jisoo** : god I hate people sometimes

**Jung Daehyun started a chat with Bang Yongguk**

**Jung Daehyun** : sorry that I didn't answer earlier baby, my phone died

 **Jung Daehyun** : what was wrong?

 **Bang Yongguk** : it's nothing DaeDae

 **Jung Daehyun:** you only ever call me if something is wrong so tell me Guk

 **Bang Yongguk** : please don't worry about it. It has been solved now

 **Jung Daehyun:** tell me Gukkie

 **Bang Yongguk** : some jerk wouldn't leave me alone earlier today but my friends came and handled it

 **Jung Daehyun:** are you okay baby?

 **Bang Yongguk** : kinda

 **Bang Yongguk** : could you come here?

 **yongguk** : I'm not at home I'm at Tae's

 **Jung Daehyun:** I'll be there in a little bit Gukkie


	7. Confession song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeTae confesses

**TaeTae has started a conversation with Hansol**

**TaeTae** : do you remember when I said I'd always be there

 **Hansol** : you mean when we were in elementary school?

 **TaeTae** : ever since we were ten, baby

 **Hansol** : baby?

 **TaeTae** : when we were out on the playground playing pretend

 **Hansol** : that's very specific hyung

 **TaeTae** : I didn't know it back then

 **Hansol** : what didn't you know back then?

 **TaeTae** : now I realize you are the only one

 **Hansol** : what are you talking about?

 **Hansol** : I'm so confused

 **TaeTae** : it's never too late to show it

 **Hansol** : show what hyung?

 **TaeTae** : Grow old together

 **Hansol** : you want to grow old together?

 **Hansol** : I thought we already established that we were going to be best friends forever?

 **TaeTae** : have feelings we had before

 **Hansol** : what feelings?

 **TaeTae** : back when we were so innocent

 **Hansol** : I am still innocent hyung

 **Hansol** : you're the only one who isn't innocent

 **TaeTae** : I pray for all your love

 **Hansol** : why tf are you praying for my love?

 **Hansol** : I know I'm shit at relationships but that's overboard hyung

 **TaeTae** : Sol, our love is unreal

 **Hansol** : I don't think it's unreal, I think it's normal

 **TaeTae** : I just wanna reach and touch you

 **TaeTae** : Squeeze you

 **Hansol** : are you okay?

 **TaeTae** : somebody pinch me

 **Hansol** : seriously hyung, are you drunk or something?

 **Hansol** : What's going on?

 **TaeTae** : this is something like a movie

 **Hansol** : what movie?

 **TaeTae** : and I don't know how it ends Sol

 **Hansol** : how what ends?

 **TaeTae** : but I fell in love with my best friend

 **Hansol** : what?

 **TaeTae** : I know it sounds crazy

 **Hansol** : YOU sound crazy hyung

 **TaeTae** : that you'd be my baby

 **Hansol** : again with the baby thing

 **TaeTae** : Sol, you mean that much to me

 **Hansol** : you mean a lot to me too hyung

 **TaeTae** : and nothing compares

 **Hansol** : was that a One Direction reference?

 **TaeTae** : when we're lighter than air

 **Hansol** : what even hyung?

 **TaeTae** : and we don't want to come back down

 **Hansol** : down where?

 **TaeTae** : and I don't want to ruin what we have

 **Hansol** : how would you ruin anything?

 **TaeTae** : love is so unpredictable

 **Hansol** : what?

 **TaeTae** : but it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying

 **Hansol** : what are you hoping and praying for?

 **TaeTae** : you'd fall in love with your best friend

 **Hansol** :....

 **Hansol** : Did...

 **Hansol** : did you just confess to me through a song?

 **TaeTae** :...maybe

 **TaeTae** : it depends

 **Hansol** : depends on what?

 **TaeTae** : depends on whether or not you accept it

 **Hansol** : of fucking course I accept it!

 **Hansol** : do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?

 **Hansol** : Hyung, I'm crying actual tears right now

 **TaeTae** : let's go tell the others

**Hansol has left the conversation**

**TaeTae** : I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

 **Bang Yongguk** : what's more important is that Hansol just screamed, started crying, and is now smiling like a creep on the middle of class and everyone is scared

 **Hansol** : I'm not smiling creepy :(

 **CookingMama** : wanna explain Sollie?

 **Hansol** : ...

 **Hansol** : I was texting TaeTae hyung

 **TheRealMama** : what did he do to make you scream, cry, then smile?

 **Yoonie** : I swear Tae, you better not have hurt the kid

 **Hansol** : he didn't hurt me...

 **Hansol** : he confessed and it was cute

 **CookingMama** : WE ARE MEETING FOR LUNCH AND I WANT EVERY SINGLE DETAIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:   
> Jason Chen   
> Best friend


	8. Fuck Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Johnny break up

**MamaBear** : has anyone seen or heard anything from Johnny? 

 **MamaBear** : We were supossed to meet for lunch but he never showed up

 **Jisoo** : I talked to him earlier

 **MamaBear** : is he okay? 

 **MamaBear** : he normally doesnt cancel without notice

 **Jisoo** :...I think you should talk to him yourself

 **MamaBear** : is eberything okay?  Did slrmthing hapoen?

 **Jisoo** : judt... Jist talk to him

 **MamaBear** **has started a conversation with Babyaf**

 **MamaBear** : whats wrong Johnny?

 **MamaBear** : you didnt show up to lunch today and I was super worried csuse you never turn down free food

 **Babyaf** : Chanyeol dumped me today

 **Babyaf** : in front of the whole school

 **Babyaf** : he said he was only in it for the sex but that even thst eventually got bored because I was sleeping with the whole school

 **Babyaf** : he also said thsr I tried to sleep with his brother

 **Babyaf** : everyone was laughing st me snd calling me a slut and a whore

 **Babyaf** : I wanna die and I dont want to go back to school ever again

 **MamaBear** : first off Chanyeol is a dick who is in fkr an assbeatin secondly,  youre not any of those things Jeonghan is an asshole for startin those rumors,  thirdly do not say rhat you will kill yourself again.  You hav friends surrounin you rhst will miss you if you kill yiurself over an asshole

 **Babyaf** : thank uou hyungie

 **Babyaf** : hyung,  can uoj tell everyone else?  8i am too embarrassed

 **MamaBear** : of ciyrse Johnny

 **Babyaf** : thank you hyung

 **MamaBear** : youre welcom baby

 **MamaBear** : where are you? 

 **Mamabear** : Do you need me to pick you up?

 **Babyaf** : no Jisoo picked me up earlier and im at his house

 **MamaBear** : okay baby tell me if you need anything

**MamaBear has left the conversation**

**Chanyoda and Chen have been removed from the group**

**MamaBear** : my children i have some good and some bad news

 **Changkyun** : what is it? 

 **Jaebum** : what happened

 **Jisoo** : did Johnny tell you? 

 **MamaBear** : yeah

 **MamaBear** : he wabts me to tell everyone

 **Jisoo:** okay

 **Yoonie** : whar are you going to tell us?

 **MamaBear** : Good news or bad news first

 **Changkyun** : good news

 **MamaBear** : Chanyeol and Johnny broke up

 **Yoonie:** fucking finally

 **CookingMama** : what did that fucker do to my baby to finally make him break it off?

 **Jaebum** : what happened

 **MamaBear** : Chanyeol was basically a major dickbag to him. 

 **Yoonie** : whats new?  He is a dick to Johnny on a daily basis

 **MamaBear** : he dumped Johnny

 **MamaBear** : in front of the whole school

 **Yoonie** : MOTHERFUCKER

 **MamaBear** : he told him he was only in it for the sex

 **MamaBear** : and that It got boring after a while since Johnny was fucking the entire school

 **CookingMama** : can I beat hi fukcin ass

 **CookingMama** : no one fucks with my baby like that hell no

 **Yoonie** : can I finally beat that fuckers ass

 **Jaebum** : its been a while since ive beat someone's ass

 **Changkyun** : Hyung used to be in a school gang

 **Jimin** : that just made you like 10x hotter

 **Hoya** : I'll fight him too

 **Puppycat** : psh no you won't

 **Hoya** : hows gonna stop me? 

 **Hoya** : you? 

 **Puppycat** : nope

**Puppycat has added Seo In Guk to t groupchat**

**Seo In Guk** : why am I here again?

 **Puppycat** : your boyfriend wants to fight someone

**Puppycat has changed Seo In Guk to Hoya's bae**

**Hoya's bae:** who are you trying to fight Howon?

 **Hoya's bae:** was it another fan? 

 **Hoya's bae** : i'll beat their fucking ass

 **Junglecock** : holy shit

 **Junglecock** : protective In Guk is hot

 **Hoya** : and also all mine

 **Hoya** : and its not a fan this time I promise

 **MamaBear** : Johnny's bf broke up with him in a very shitty way that mad preexisting rumors worse

 **Hoya's bae** : ahh Hoya you arent fighting anyone

 **Hoya's bae:** I dont need you to get hurt especially when im out of the country?

 **Hoya** : I was trying to forget last part :(

 **Hoya's Bae** : im sorry baby but ill be back soon

 **Hoya** : sure you will

 **Hoya** : now is the perfect time to remove him Binnie

 **Puppycat** : nah I'll just end up readding him again

 **Hoya** : wonderful

 **Yoonie** : where is Johnny at?

 **Jisoo** : he cried himself to sleep

 **CookingMama** :my poor baby :(

 **Yoonie** : yeah but like where? 

 **Jisoo** : in my house

 **Jisoo** : more specifically my room

 **Jisoo** : even more specific,  in my arms

 **Jisoo** : he was crying for hours and hours before he exhausted himself out

 **Changkyun** : aww poor Johnny

 **Jisoo** : he was crying about how he was never good enough for anyone

 **Jisoo** : how he hated his fucking life

 **Jisoo** : im gonna fucking kill Chanyeol

 **Jisoo** : and abyone else who made Johnny feel like this

 **Jisoo** : ive known him for a long time and have only ever seen him cry this hard once before

 **Jisoo** : the other time was when Jonghyun started those fucking rumors

 **TheRealMama** : itd that bad?

 **Jisoo** : befire he fell asleep,  he begged me not to make him go to school tomorrow

 **MamaBear** : shit

 **TheRealMama** : we can jusr let him skip one day and then we will just have to make a schedule so that he isnt alone all day

 **Yoonie** : you know how ruthless they re expeciskly to Johnny

 **TaeTae** : how are w gking to make a plan? 

 **CookingMama** : we will have someone always walk him to class,  always walk him from class and whenever he is at school he will never be alone

 **Jisoo** : guys I have to go. 

 **Jisoo** : Johnny judt wokt up

 **MamaBear** : tell him we love him and we will always love him no matter what anyone says about him

 **Jisoo** : Johnny said he loves you all too snd thank you fi careing about him

 **Mamabear** : take care of Johnny for ux

 **Jisoo** : will do I

Jisoo puts his phone down and looks down as Johnny stirs in his lap. He uses one hand to lightly stroke Johnny's hair while using the other to make sure that Johnny doesn't fall off his lap.

"Are you feeling any better Johnny?" He asks him lightly rocking them side to side. Johnny shakes his head

"I feel the same physically as I do mentally. I just want to disappear. Everyone treats me like shit anyways" he mumbles in Jisoo's chest. Jisoo shakes his head and frowns at Johnny. He lifts up his head and forces Johnny to look at him

"listen here, you are the most beautiful person I have met in my entire life. You mean so much to so many people around you and you dont even realize. Johnny please please please dont base your worth on the opinion of assholes like Jeonghan and Chanyeol" he says and Johnny looks at him with teary eyes before hugging him

"I love you Jisoo. Thank you so much for always being there for me" he says to him. Jisoo smiles at him

"come on Johnny sleep some more. I know youre still exhausted from crying" he says and Johnny nods before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.


	9. #Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk's thirsr is exposed

**Johnny** : does anyone have 2k that I can borrow?

 **Ilhoon** : y the fuck would you need 2k?

 **Johnny** :... Bail

 **MamaBear** : why do you need bond

 **Johnny** : so Chanyeol messaged me last night while I was at Jisoo's house snd he got pissed

 **Yoonie** : doesnt explain why you need bond

 **CookingMama** : ^

 **Johnny** : he went and beat tje shit out of Chanyeol and I guess it was his new girlfriend xalled the cops and Jisoo got arrested and so do Chanyeol

 **CookingMama** : reasons to love Jisoo ^ that

 **Hoya's** Bad: I can gice Hoya $500 to ficr you

 **Jungcock** : I FORGOT HE WAS STAYIJBG IN THE CHAT I AM USED OT HAVINF A LITTLE WARNINGN BEFORE HE STARTS TALKING BUR NOT ANYMORE

 **Jungcock** : NOT ANYMORE

 **PuppyCat** : I can ask Minnie for some momey

 **Hoya** : I have been waiting for this moment

 **Hoya has added Lee Dongmin to the group**

**Jooheon** : I have a whole wjopping $30 to donate

 **Yoonie** : I can do 100

 **CookingMama** : I can do 50

 **Ilhoon** : im broke i have a whole $2 to my name

 **Yoonie** : poor baby keep your momey I'll add another $2 to my donation 

 **Hansol** : me and Tae have 50 together

 **Johnny** : why is everyone broke?

 **Yoonie** : Johnny

 **Yoonie** : why arent you just asking you brother?

 **Johnny** : I FORGOR ABOUT SUHO

 **Lee DongMin** : hello strangers

 **Lee Dongmin** : what am I doing here?

 **Lee Dongmin** : HoHo explain

 **Hoya** : your boyfriend has a question

 **Lee Dongmin** : and he couldn't have asked anywhwr else?

 **Hoya** : he coukdv but he has added Gukkie to this chat twice and I havw been waiting on an opportunity to add you

 **Lee Dongmin:** Gukkie I here? 

 **Hoya's bae:** hey Minnie

 **Lee Dongmin** : nice name

**Hoya has changed Lee Dongmin's name to Binnie's Bae**

**CookingMama** : is anyone else confused by who this Lee Dongmin person is? 

 **Jungcock** : like isn't Binnie dating Eun Woo?

 **Binnie's Bae:** sorry for the confusion

 **Binnie's Bae** : Cha Eun Woo is just m stage name

 **Jungcock:you** guys should really give a wanring before you go and add all these people

**Hansol has added Boo Seungkwan to the group**

**Hansol** : sorry Jungkook,  I didnt grt your message till after

 **Hansol** : Seungkwan kept begging me to add him

 **Boo Seungkwan:** I need to know that my baby Sollie is in good hands

 **Hansol** : Seungkwan

 **TaeTae** : your baby Sollie?

 **Boo Seungkwan:** oh yeah yoire the new boo

 **TaeTae** : I am

 **Boo Seungkwan:** I meant my baby Sollie in a totally platonkc way

 **TaeTae** : better have

 **BooSeungkwan** : im just warning you that you should treat him likev hes your fucking wirkd.  Cause thats what he deserbes

 **Hansol** : omg

 **Yongguk** : Hansol js bkushig so hard

 **Yongguk** : irs so cute

 **Hansol** : shut up Yongguk

 **Yongguk** : make me

 **Hansol** : Zelo hyung

 **Hansol** : you know those dance covers thst you post on YouTube?

 **Hansol** : Yongguk hyungsn dndndndhdbdbbddb

 **Zelo** : what the fuck?

 **PuppyCat** : Yongguk legit just threw Hansol's phone clear across the room

 **PuppyCat** : this is the funniest shit ive ever seen in my life

 **Puppycat** : Hansol and Yongguk are both yelling at each othrr

 **Puppycat** : its so cutr

 **Yoonie** : how is arguing cute?

 **Puppycat** : cause Hansol literally just said 'youre lucky youre cute.   
I would have beat tjr shit out of anyone else who throws my phone across the fucking room'

 **MamaBear** : aww thats so cute

 **Gyeomie** : they are both so cute

 **Zelo** : im still wondering what Hansol was going to say

 **Puppycat** : SHIT

 **Yoonie** : what happened?

 **Puppycat** : HANSOL JUSY STOLE YONGGUK'S PHONE SNF RSN IFF

 **Yongguk** : Yongguk likes to watch Zelo's dance covers

 **Yongguk** : he once said thst Zelo had thighs perfect for aksnbdbdbbdhfjfjffnf rnrjrjdbfbf

 **Puppycat** : Yongguk literally jumped on Hansol

 **Puopycat** : HANSOL JUST BIT HIM AND RAN OFF

 **Yongguk** : fir riding

 **Yoonie** :...

 **Gyeomie** :.. That escelated quickly

 **PuppyCat** : Hansol has written fsnfiction about him and TaeTae

 **Yoonie** : even you got involved Binnie? 

 **Puppycat** : no Yongguk stole my phone

 **Yongguk** : fucking bitch

 **Yongguk** : Yongguk likes watching you dance in sweatpants cause your little friend girs wild

 **Puppycat** : now Yongguk and Hansol are fighting in the middle of thr hall

 **Johnny** : not to interrupt Sollie and Yongguk having their cute little fight, but I talked to Suho

 **Johnny** : I asked him for some money to help with the bail and he literally just gave me $4,000

 **Yoonie** : holy shit your brother is super fucking rich

 **Johnny** : I told him its tkk much abd he just said 'just use it for whatever'

 **Johnny** : he called it pocket money

 **CookingMama** : how is your brother so rich?

 **Johnny** : he is thr owner of a company, he acts, and he models

 **CookingMama** : can your brother donate to me?

 **Johnny** : hello this is Suho

 **Johnny** : how much money would you be needing?

 **CookingMama** : holy shit

 **CookingMama** : I was just jokin

 **Johnny** : well if anyone ever needs anyrhing let me know

 **Johnny** : sorry hyung stole my phone

 **Johnny** : I gotta go bail Jisoo out of jail now

 **Yoonie** : update us on the Yongguk and Hansol fight Binnie

 **Puppycat** : there is no longer a fight.

 **Puppycat** : they hugged and made up

 **Puppycat** : 'im sorry I exposed your thirst for Zelo'

 **Yoonie** : Zelo has been awfully quiet

 **Puppycat** : hes shocked thar Yongguk has been thirsting over him

 **Zelo** : everyoje shut up


	10. Origin of Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the nicknames came to be

**Camboy** : seriously Shownu? 

 **Camboy** : I cant belive I fucking trusted uou. I turned my back on my friends for you only for me to be betrayed in the end.  What was the bet? Vause I've heard multiple fucking bets were baswd around me and you so which one were you in on?  The one where the bet was how many days it took to get me to have sex with you?  Or was it the one where the bet was to see how many people would I fuck at the same time?  Or maybe it was the one wjere it was a bet on how loose I was? Are you and your driends so fucking bored and horny thst you hsve to bet on MY sex life?  Im sick and tired of your bullshit.  You fucking promised you would stop it but you havent yet.  Im done with this shit and im done with you.  Im not gonna hurt myself any longer for an asshole like you

 **TaeTae** :...

 **TaeTae** : Hoseok baby are you okay? 

 **Jimin** : thats a really dumb question Tae

 **TaeTae** : WELL I AM SORRY THST I DONT JNOW WHAT TK FUCKING SAY

 **TaeTae:** Want me ti tell him that we all knew thst this was gonna happen cause we could all see thst Shownu was a dick except him?

 **Jimin** : YOU SRENT HELPING SHIT

 **Jimin** : HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THIBK TELLING HIM THAT WILL CHEER HIM UP? 

 **Jimin** : god yiure a fucking idiot

 **Hansol** : what the fuck Jimin?  Tae hasnt done anyhinf to you

 **Hansol** : so fucking what if what he said wasnt the most comfortinf at least he fucking tried unlike you

 **Babyaf** : I dont think you guys arguing I gonna nake Hoseok feel any better

 **Camboy** : no please dont mind me and ignore that message it wasn't meant yo be sent here

 **Babyaf** : we know Hoseok

 **Babyaf** : waans have another sleepover?  We can eat all the ramen you want

 **Camboy** : I guess

 **Camboy** : anything to stop me from thinking too much

 **Babyaf** : SLEEPKVER AT MY JISOOS HOUSE 

 **Camboy** : okay

 **Jungcock** : I will bring the ramen

 **CookingMama** : like hell you will

 **CookingMama** : we all know you and yo cheap ass will buy the cheapest ramen there is and it will be shitty

 **Jungcock** : rude

 **Yoonie** : no one wants to eat your soggy ass ramen

 **Jungcock** : I came out to have a good time and honestly feel so attacked right now

 **Gyeomie** : they arent lying

 **Jungcock** : EVEN MY OWN BOYFRIEND ISNT EVEN DEFENDING ME WOW

 **Babyaf** : who wants to get the movies? 

 **Jungcock** : am I allowed to get the movies or do i have a shitty taste in thkse too?

 **Babyaf** : no, you can get the movies just dont let Gyeomie choose cayse he always chooses shitty movies

 **Gyeomie** : #offended

 **BamBam** : you say shitty I say wonderful

 **Babyaf** : Bammie isnt allowed to choose movies either

 **Gyeomie** : thats fine BamBam we can just watch awesome movies together

 **Puppycat** : me and Hoya can get junk food

 **Puppycat** : we were going to anyway but at lwast this way we won't feel so bad

 **Minie** : why would you feel bad?

 **Hoya** : Binnie and i only eat junkfood occasionally so when we do wr go all put

 **Puppycat** : ^

 **Yongguk** : this is totslly random but why are all your nicknames what they are? 

 **Yoonie** : ehere the fucj did thst even come from? 

 **Yongguk** : I said it was random

 **Yoonie** : mine used to be soemthinf else and I threatned to burn everhthjng Tae loved until he changed it back

 **Yoonie** : this is the result

 **Hansol** : what was your other name?

 **TaeTae** : Mini

 **Hansol** : thats so cute though

 **CookingMama** : I like to cook

 **TheRealMama** : we used to always argue over who was the mom of the group and I will forever be the winner

 **Babyaf** : you all know how my name xame to be

 **Jisoo** : im like the only religious person here so they gave me the nickname Jisoos

 **CamBoy** : I was drunk and angry one night and said thst I was gonna become a Camboy

 **Yoonie** : Wonho would make an awesome Camboy

 **CookingMama** : agreed like have you seen him?

  
**Camboy** : OMG

 **Minnie:** his legs give me life

 **CookingMama** : like this boy takrs pictures an videos in bed all the time

 **Ken** : my nickname is Ken cause Jin is my barbie

 **MamaBear** : call me Barbie one more time and I'll chop off you dick

 **Yoonie** : dont mess with Jin hyung

 **Jungcock** : some American exchange student called me Jungcock once and then everyone thought it was the fjnniest shit so they started calling me that too

 **BamBam** : my real name is too hard for most people to pronounce

 **Yongguk** : whats your real name?

 **BamBam** : Kunpimook Bhuwakul

 **Babyaf** : youre Thai right

 **BamBam** : Johnny

 **BamBam** : we have been bes friends for the longest time and youre just now realizing thst im Thai

 **Babyaf** : no dumbass I was just making sure

 **Babyaf** : so I had this neighbor a couple years ago

 **Babyaf** : and  we were best friends

 **Marku** : I dont see a point

 **Yoonie** : ^

 **Babyaf** : can you asswipes wait?

 **Babyaf** : anyway

 **Babyaf** : he moved back to Thailand a while ago

 **Yoonie** : point still missinf

 **Babyaf** : hes movin back to SK for school

 **BamBam** : yay!

 **BamBam** : I'll finally have someone to speak Thai with

 **Babyaf** : all yall impatient motherfuckers

 **Yoonie** : you didn't need to go through all that just to say 'my friend from Thailand is moving bsck'

 **Babyaf** : I hate you all

 **Babyaf** : except Jisoo

 **Babyaf** : Jisoo is my only friend

 **Jisoo** : I love you too Johnny

**Babyaf** : I love you too Jisoo


	11. SO SORRY

Guys I am so fucking sorry I disappeared for a month somebody reported my account for something that wasn't even there and they wouldn't take it off but I am back now and will update asap. I will be replying to comments also because I didn't have a chance to before. Thanks to all the kudos and the comments that I received I love you all!


	12. How does one turn straight?

**Jisoo** : I love you too Johnny

 **Babyaf** : good cause if not this would be awkward 

 **Babyaf** **has added Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul to the the group #Johnnyprotectionsquad**

**Babyaf has changed Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul's username to Ten**

**Ten:** hello everyone

 **BamBam** : hello fellow Thai

 **Ten** : oh youre Thai?

 **BamBam** : yes

 **Ten** : thats awesome!

 **Ten** : I thought id be all alone

 **Ten** :  but why is the gc namedd #Johnnyprotectionsquad

 **Ten** : why does my baby need protecting?

 **MamaBear** : your baby?

 **Yoonie** :...

 **Jooheon** :...

 **Ten:** yes my baby

 **Ten** : got a problem?

**Jisoo has started a chat with babyaf**

**Jisoo** : explain this shit right now Johnny

 **Babyaf** : explain what?

 **Jisoo** : why the fuck is Ten callinf you his baby?

 **Jisoo** : you literally just got stopped crying iver Chanyeol and yet you moved on already?

 **Babyaf** : wait Jisoo

 **Babyaf** : I think youre misundersraningb

 **Jisoo** : yeah I am misunderstanding

 **Jisoo** : misunderstanfing why I thought that those things people said about you ib the hall were just rumors

 **Jisoo** : turns out its true

 **Babyaf** : Jisoo...

 **Babyaf** : I fyckinf trusted you

 **Babyaf** : I went to you when everything happened cayse I thought you were different and that I could trust yiu

 **Babyaf** : but yiu go and do the same shitas everyone you claim to be protectinf me from

 **Babyaf** : fuck you Jisoo

 **Babyaf** : oh yeah

 **Babyaf** : me and Ten arent datijgb

 **Babyaf** : his baby has just been his nickname for me ever sknce we were young

 **Babayaf** : it's purely platonic

 **Babyaf** : I got my brother to bail your sorry ass out of jail and this I what I get in return

 **Babyaf** : piecwe of shit

**You have been blocked by this user**

**Babyaf has started a chat with MamaBear**

**Babyaf** : fuck relationships

 **Babyaf** : fuck crushes

 **Babyaf** : fuck guys

 **Babyaf** : I am going to turn straight how does one do that?

 **Babyaf** : fuck rumors

 **Babyaf** : just fuck everything

 **MamaBear** : Johnny baby are you okay?

 **Babyaf** : no I'm not okay cause everything is shit

 **Babyaf** : I thought Chanyeol was different but he turned into a major asshole who fucking used me

 **Babyaf** : I thought people would forget about the rumors but I still get taunted every fucking day by people calling me a slut or a whore or groping me because 'I would like it anyway'

Babyaf: hyung I hate it I hate it so fucking much I just want everyone to stop

 **Babyaf:** I hate everyone thinking they can do whatever they want to do to me because an asshole started rumors about me

 **Babyaf** : what did I do wrong hyung?

 **MamaBear** : Johnny what happened?

 **Johnny** : [sends Screenshots of convo with Jisoo]

 **MamaBear** : fuck Jisoo

 **MamaBear** : you're beautiful Johnny and all the shit that everyone has been saying about yiu are just rumors

 **MamaBear** : want me to come over baby?

 **BabyAf** : no.

 **Babyaf** : Ten is going to be coming over tonight

 **Babyaf** : so I should be fine hyung

 **MamaBear** : okay baby just text me or call me if you need anything okay?

 **Babyaf** : I will thank you hyung

**Babyaf has left the conversation**

**Changkyun** : I am sad :(

 **Minnie** : whats wrong?

 **Changkyun** : its Friday and hyungie and I usually hang out on friday's

 **Changkyun** : but he cant hang out today xause he and his fiance are planning their wedding :(

 **TaeTae** : holy shit!

 **Minnie** : he's getting married

 **TaeTae** : hes getting married?!

 **Changkyun** : yeah

 **Changkyun** : him and Jinyoung hyung have been dating since forever

 **Jaebum** : hyungie is sorry Kkukkung

 **Jaebum** : but hyungie will make it up to you okay

 **Changkyun** : how hyungie?

 **Jaebum** : hyungie will buy you your favorite ice cream and we can watch movies together all day

 **Changkyun** : okay hyung

 **Changkyun** : tell Jinyoung hyung I said hi

 **Jaebum** : of course KkuKung

 **Puppycat** : Kkukkung?

 **Changkyun** : it's hyungie's nickname for me since I act like a puppy

 **Minnie** : OMG sibling goals

 **CookingMama** : hey has anyone heard anything from Seokkie?

 **Babyaf** : not since that message

 **Yoonie** : ^

 **CookingMama** : became apparently he hasn't been in class lately and I'm worried about him

 **CookingMama** : he isn't answering any of my calls or anything

 **PuppyCat** : what if Showhoe did something

 **Yoonie** : pft I'm not even gonna correct it

 **CookingMama** : he better not have hurt my child or I will gut him

 **Yoonie** : Ki baby

 **Yoonie** : you're as intimidating as a garden knome

 **CookingMama** : uh huh

 **CookingMama** : garden knome? Really?

 **Yoonie** : I love you Kihyun

 **CookingMama** : fucking better

 **CookingMama** : but seriously I'm about to go and beat the shit out of Showhoe for hurting my child I'll be back later

**《A couple hours later》**

**CookingMama** : MOTHER

 **CookingMama** : FUCKING

 **CookingMama:** ASSHOLES

 **CookingMama** : I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THAT WAS IN ON THIS SHIT

 **Yoonie** : I'm sorry baby

 **PuppyCat** : I'm confused what's happening

 **CamBoy** : thanks KiKi at least I know you love me

 **CookingMama** : I'll tell you what the fuck happened

 **CookingMama** : that fucking sob message Seokkie sent was a fucking lie!

 **CookingMama** : none of that shit happened

 **CookingMama** : Seokkie was doing a 'test' on me to see how protective of him I am

 **PuppyCat** : and what'd you get?

 **CookingMama** : I went to his boyfriend's house to beat the shit out of him only to find Seokkie in his fucking lap making out with him

 **CookingMama** : do you know how pissed I was?

 **CamBoy** : I'm sorry KiKi

 **CamBoy** : Shownu hyung just wanted to make sure you loved me

 **CookingMama** : I swear I hate you

 **Camboy** : you love me~


	13. Sorry

I've been very busy and stressed about school so I haven't been able to update in a while but I promise I will as soon as I get a chance if you guys want it updated


	14. Exotic fish and phones do not mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuggie: HE JUST THREW TAE'S PHONE INTO A FISH TANK
> 
> Note: I have a full chapter written for this but for some reason, AO3 is being a little brat and only posting a little bit so until I figure this out this will be your preview of sorts I guess

 

 

 **TaeTae** : Did you guys know   
  
 **GardenKnome** : Know what?   
  
 **TaeTae** : That   
  
 **GardenKnome** : I- 

  
 **TaeTae** : Jungkook  
  
 **Jungcock** : Shut the fuck up Tae Istfg

  
 **TaeTae** : Did you guys know   
  
 **GardenKnome** : Know what?   
TaeTae: Did you guys know   
  
 **GardenKnome** : Know what?   
  
 **TaeTae** : That   
  
 **GardenKnome** : I swear-   
  
 **TaeTae** : Jungkook  
  
 **Jungcock** : Shut the fuck up Tae Istfg  
  
  
 **GardenKnome**  - What about Jungcock?   
  
 **Yoongles**  - Junglook   
  
 **Puppycat**  - Jungcook   
  
 **TaeTae**  - Jungbook   
  
 **Lalilalilalipop**  - Junglebook   
  
 **Yuggie**  - stop bullying my boyfriend you meanies   
  
 **TaeTae** : Insert meme   
  
 **GardenKnome** : Anyway  
  
 **Gardenknome** : what did you have to say about the Jungshit   
  
 **TaeTae** : Jungcock is   
  
 **Yoongles** : Spit it out   
  
 **TaeTae** : Eh  
  
 **TaeTae** : I like swallowing more than spitting 


	15. Updates

So for some reason, whenever I try to post a new chapter for this story a03 only posts like a few lines from it. I promise I'm not neglecting this story I have a few chapters written but they are being posted. I'm going to try again later and hopefully it works and doesn't get lost like the last one.


	16. Be my sugar daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalilalilalipop - Lisa   
> TaeTae - Taehyung   
> Jambles - Jimin   
> Gardenknome - Kihyun   
> MamaBear - Jin  
> Puppycat: Moonbin  
> Yoongles - Yoongi   
> Jungcock - Jungkook  
> Yuggie - Yugyeom   
> Babyaf - Johnny

**TaeTae** : Did you guys know  
  
**GardenKnome** : Know what?  
  
**TaeTae** : That  
  
**GardenKnome** : I swear-  
  
**TaeTae** : Jungkook  
  
**Jungcock** : Shut the fuck up Tae Istfg  
  
**Yoongles** -   
  
**Puppycat** -   
  
**GardenKnome** \- What about Jungcock?  
  
**Yoongles** \- Junglook  
  
**Puppycat** \- Jungcook  
  
**TaeTae** \- Jungbook  
  
**Lalilalilalipop** \- Junglebook  
  
**Yuggie** \- stop bullying my boyfriend you meanies  
  
**TaeTae** : Insert meme  
  
**GardenKnome** : Anyway  
  
**Gardenknome** : what did you have to say about the Jungshit  
  
**TaeTae** : Jungcock is  
  
**Yoongles** : Spit it out  
  
**TaeTae** : Eh  
  
**TaeTae** : I like swallowing more than spitting   
  
**Yoongles** \- I-  
  
**Gardenknome** \- I-  
  
**PuppyCat** : What are you swallowing?  
  
**Yoongles** : PROTECT THE INNOCENT  
  
**Mamabear** : Kim Taehyung  
  
**Yoongles** : Ooh popcorn time  
  
**Gardenknome** : Save me some baby  
  
**Yoongles** : Of course babe  
  
**Mamabear** : Did I just hear you make a sex joke?  
  
**TaeTae** : Uhh  
  
**TaeTae** : No?  
  
**Mamabear** : You are grounded  
  
**TaeTae** : You can't ground me  
  
**Mamabear** : Wanna bet?  
  
**TaeTae** : Umm  
  
**Mamabear** : I still have your parents on speed dial.  
  
**Mamabear** : How is Susan doing? And Bill?  
  
**Yoongles** : Who the fuck is Susan and Bill?  
  
**MamaBear** : Tae's parents of course  
  
**TaeTae** : Hyung  
  
**TaeTae** : My parents are Korean  
  
**TaeTae** : Their names are not Bill and Susan  
  
**TaeTae** : I don't know who you have on speed dial  
  
**Mamabear** : Last time I take numbers from strangers  
  
**TaeTae** : Hyung...  
  
**Mamabear** : Shut up you little shit  
  
**TaeTae** : You just cussed-  
  
**Mamabear** : So? I can do whatever the fuck I want you little shit  
  
**TaeTae** : ANYWAY  
  
**TaeTae** : Jungleshit is currently  
  
**TaeTae** : the stupidist piece of shit I have ever seen  
  
**Jungcock** : Fuck you  
  
**TaeTae** : I'm the one who fucks my baby Vernon  
  
**Yoongles** : Too much information  
  
**Hansol** : Hyung-  
  
**TaeTae** : What? It's not like I explicitly say what we do  
  
**TaeTae** : At least I don't talk about making him call me daddy  *cough* *cough*  
  
**Yuggie** : Kim Taehyung-  
  
**Jungcock** : HYUNG  
  
**Yoongles** : This is where I remove myself from this conversation  
  
**CookingMama** : Oh Please Yoonie  
  
**CookingMama** : We both know you're a kinky little shit so shut up  
  
**Yoongles** : Kihyun-  
  
**Yoongles** : don't expose me like this  
  
**Mamabear** : *sprays holy water in the chat*  
  
**TaeTae** : So Jin hyung is just gonna sit here and act like he's not a sugar daddy?  
  
**TaeTae** : Lol okay  
  
**Lalilalilalipop** : What-  


**Yoongles** : It seems that Taehyung has some information 

  
**CookingMama** : Spill peasant  
  
**Hoho** : I'm waiting for the secrets to be exposed  
  
**Mamabear** : Kim fucking Taehyung  
  
**Mamabear** : Say anything and I end your sorry ass-  
  
**TaeTae** : So guys  
  
**TaeTae** : as a dare, I had to sign up for a sugar baby site for a day.  
  
**TaeTae** : And guess who the fuck I saw as a sugar baby  
  
**TaeTae** : Kim fucking Seokjin  
  
**Babyaf** : Jin hyung is loaded  
  
**Babyaf** : He rivals Suho hyung with the amount of money he has  
  
**MamaBear** : Johnny darling shh don't expose me  
  
**TaeTae** : Johnny would make a good af sugar baby  
  
**Babyaf** : I don't need to sleep with people for money-  
  
**Babayaf** : I have a whole Suho for a brother  
  
**CookingMama** : Yoongi was a sugar baby-  
  
**Yoongles** : Kihyun-  
  
**CookingMama** : Sorry baby  
  
**TaeTae** : Yoongi hyung has a sugar baby face  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you want to see in the story (more of Johnny and Jisoo, more of Taeyong and Taehyung's friendship, more Taehyung and Vernon, etc) comment down below and I will try my best to fit it in!


	17. Breakups and Makeups

**TYTrack has started a chat with TaeTae**

**TYTrack** : TaeTae

 **TaeTae** : what do you want?

 **TaeTae** : we aren't friends anymore we have nothing to talk about

 **TYTrack** : Tae please don't do this

 **TaeTae** : don't do what?

 **TaeTae** : I'm sick and tired of having to pick you up and put you back together because you cannot fucking realize that you keep fucking your life over

 **TaeTae** : I'm done with dealing with you

 **TaeTae** : I shouldn't have to be your babysitter because you are an idiot that goes back to people who hurt you

 **TYTrack** : so you're just done with me?

 **TYTrack** : you are going to stop being my friend because I made a mistake?

 **TaeTae** : yes I am

**TaeTae has left the chat**

**Hansol** : does anyone know what's wrong with Yongie?

 **Yoonie** : no why? Somethings wrong?

 **Hansol** : he started crying in class today and when I tried talking to him he just brushed me off

 **Hansol** : I don't know if I did anything but what if I did?

 **TaeTae** : you didn't do anything

 **TaeTae** : Just ignore him he's a dick

**TaeTae has started a chat with TYTrack**

**TaeTae** : don't give Hansol shit just because he is my boyfriend

 **TaeTae** : He has nothing to do with this. You're the only one at fault so stop trying to make others feel guilty about it

 **TaeTae** : I already told you I wouldn't be your bestfriend as long as you are self destructive so have fun dating Jongin and I hope he fucks you over

**TaeTae has left the chat**

_Message unsent_  
 **TYTRACK** : Jongin and I broke up weeks ago I just need my best friend back

**Jongin started a conversation with TaeTae**

**Jongin** : Come get Taeyong

 **TaeTae** : He's not my problem

 **Jongin** : What are you talking about?

 **Jongin** : You guys are like best friends

 **Taetae** : Were best friends

 **TaeTae** : Until he kept going back with a dick like you

 **Jongin** : You're a real dumbass you know that?

 **Jongin** : Taeyong broke up with me a few weeks ago because he didn't want to lose his best friend

 **Jongin** : Obviously that wasn't smarthe because I'm not the dick here rn

 **Jongin** : Now come get him I don't feel like bringing him to my house

 **TaeTae** : Just take him home then

 **Jongin** : Can't

 **Jongin** : His parents are back. They got in a fight

 **TaeTae** : What? What fight?

 **Jongin** : Talk to him yourself when you come and get him

  
 **TaeTae** : Send me your address and I'll be there 


	18. Male up sex on the porch

Running a hand through his hair, Jisoo lifts his hand and knocks on the door he has been so scared to come to for the past few weeks.

Johnny hears a knock on the door and walks downstairs to open it. When he sees who it is, he immediately tries closing it again only to be stopped by a foot.

"Wait Johnny listen to me" Jisoo says as he looks at Johnny "I know what I said was so fucking stupid but I didn't mean any of it"

Johnny scoffs at him before crossing his arms "Why did you spend all that time with me? Why did you beat the shit out of Chanyeol? Why did you let me stay with you when I was feeling down?" He asks as he looks down so Jisoo won't see the tears in his eyes "why did you make me believe you liked me?" He says whispering the last part

Jisoo freezes as he hears what Johnny says before lifting up his chin and making him look into his eyes "Listen to me when I tell you this. Johnny fucking Seo I love you to the moon and back and I want to beat the shit our of myself for making someone as precious as you cry" he says wiping the tears off of Johnny's cheeks "When I said all those things, I was scared that I had missed my chance to be with you again. You don't know how heartbroken I was to see you with Chanyeol. I was even more angry at myself that I hadn't moved fast enough when I saw the way he was treating you." He says smiling at Johnny "You're a prince and you deserved to be treated as one" Jisoo says before taking a deep breath and taking Johnny's hands in his "I know I've been a major asshole to you recently but will you let me make it up to you by taking you out on a date only fit for a prince like you? If you are still angry at me after the date and don't want to see me again I understand just...please just let me take you on one date" Jisoo says biting his lip as he waits for Johnny's answer

"I was never angry at you" Johnny replies as he lightly squeezes Jisoo's hand "I was upset because I thought I found someone I liked but they turned into an asshole...I thought the only guy left at the school that I could date turned into another Chanyeol"

Jisoo smiles at Johnny before leaning in slowly and looking at Johnny to make sure it's okay.  Johnny smiles at Jisoo before leaning down and sealing their lips in a kiss. The two only part from the kiss when they hear a loud gasp and a "no fucking way" from behind them.

Looking over Jisoo's shoulder, Johnny sees Taehyung and Hansol standing on the sidewalk with their mouths wide open.

"Well I guess everyone is gonna know about this huh?" Jisoo asks smiling at Johnny his only response is another peck on his lips.

 **TaeTae** : MY DUDES I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND FUCKING FANTASTIC NEWS WHICH FIRST

 **GardenKnome** : Fucking fantastic

 **TaeTae** : Is that sarcasm you little troll?

 **Hansollie** : Hyung-

 **Hansollie** : He was answering your questions

 **TaeTae** : WAIT HYUNG I'M SORRY

 **TaeTae** : I LOVE YOU DON'T KILL ME

 **Yoongles** : it's too late

 **Yoongles** : He's already grabbed his coat and is heading out

 **TaeTae** : LET ME AT LEAST TELL MY NEWS FIRST AND CUDDLE MY BABY BOY

 **Hansollie** : You're already cuddling me hyung-

 **TaeTae** : Seollie baby shush and let daddy do the talking

 **Mamabear** : Ki, punch him one time for me

 **Hansollie** : HYUNG

 **Hansollie** : I told you to stop calling yourself daddy-

 **TaeTae** : Right right sorry baby

 **TaeTae** : You're the only one allowed to call me daddy

 **TaeTae** : I'm not even allowed to call myself daddy

 **TaeTae** : damn are you gonna get jealous of ours kids too?

 **TaeTae** : Wll you glare daggers at them if they call me dadsnsnsn

 **Yoongles** : either Ki or Sol attacked

 **GardenKnome** : Both

 **GardenKnome** : I got in my hit for me and Jin hyung

 **GardenKnome** : I don't know it Hansol was trying to help him or what but he lifted his hands to like block me

 **Gardenknome** : But he ended up punching Tae in the nose

 **Gardenknome** : so Tae kicked his legs out of reflex and Sol went flying across the room

 **Hansollie** : Hyung stop exaggerating-

 **Hansollie** : I just fell off the couch

 **Mamabear** : Are you okay Sol?

 **Hansollie** : Yeah my butt just hurts

 **TaeTae** : Let me kiss it better

 **Gardenknome** : Hansol just threw a pillow at Tae

 **Gardenknome** : said pillow missed and hit his dog

 **Gardenknome** : said dog jumped up and knocked over a bookshelf

 **Gardenknome** : Welp this is my cue to leave

 **Yoongles:** Babe help them clean up you know they won't do it alone

 **Gardenknome** : Fine but you owe me a bombass blowjob when I get back

 **Yoongles** : Will do

 **Gardenknome** : Like I mean you better suck the life out of my dick

 **Yoongles** : Babe-

 **Gardenknome** : Like I want you to suck like it's the last thing you can do

 **Gardenknome** : suck it like iwjshdbbenrn

 **Lalilalilalipop** : *clenses Le chat*

 **TaeTae** : Shit

 **TaeTae** : I may have killed your boyfriend

 **Yoongles** : Wtf Tae

 **TaeTae** : I DIDN'T WANT TO READ SEXTING BETWEEN MY HYUNGS SO I THREW A PILLOW AT HIM CAUSE HE TOLD ME TO MAKE HIM SHUT UP

 **TaeTae** : and he may have fallen down the stairs

 **Hansollie** : OMG

 **Hansollie** : He fell down 2 steps

 **Hansollie** : He's not gonna die

 **Yoongles** : Damn I was really hoping this time I wouldn't have to hire the hitman

 **Gardenknome** : Yoongi Babe you can't get rid of me that easily even if you tried really hard

 **Yoongles** : I love you

 **TaeTae** : SHIT MY NEWS

 **TaeTae** : I SAW JOHNNY HYUNG AND JISOO HYUNG FUCKING ON HIS PORCH

 **Mamabear** : WHAT

 **Ten** : MY BABY IS FUCKING ON PORCHES NOW

 **Ten** : I'VE RAISED YOU WELL

 **Babyaf** : OMFG TAE

 **Babyaf** : Unless kissing now counts as fuxking we were not fucking on my porch

 **Mamabear** : FUCKING YES MY OTP IS BACK

 **Mamabear** : BUT I SWEAR TO GOD JISOO IF YOU EVER HURT JOHNNY AGAIN I WON'T HESITATE TO SCOOP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT WITH A RUSTY SPOON THAT I STOLE FROM A STD POSITIVE HEROIN ADDICT

 **Jisoo** : Noted

 **Jisoo** : But you don't have to worry

 **Jisoo** : I won't hurt him ever again and if I did I expect everyone here to kick my ass


	19. Book Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ;/

So this was my first text fic and I started by going wayyy to hard and it made it really really messy sooooo I decided to remake it kind of (it won't have all the same members in it, but people I am currently into) but if you have anything that you like from this story that you would like incorporated into that story comment down below and I will make sure to add it! You can give me ships, storylines, scenes, etc.

Thank you everyone for loving this story and I hope you will like the new one as well!

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459607/chapters/38545970>


End file.
